How the Name Black Pearl Came to Be For Jack's Ship
by finallygirl12
Summary: Why did Jack Sparrow name his beloved ship the Black Pearl? Let's find out!


_**Reasoning for the black pearl**_

'Ello luv, my name be Rose Mary, but 'twasn't always a Rose Mary. You see, when I was a wee lass livin' on a pirates ship for me own dear good I befriended a lad, a son of the capin'. Jack Sparrow be da name, 'twas an annoying, violent, lad that was shown no mercy on board even for his position as the capin's child. 'Tis of Jack Sparrow and how I became his first mate, his boat, and his friend that I tell thy a story 'bout.

Dear Diary,

Momma is dead. Shot and left for the dead on shore in the hut. Father has taken me back aboard the same ship he sailed long ago, although I am deeply confused, as father was never mentioned as a pirate but as a merchant as far as his mentioning goes to me. I have yet to meet the captain of this pile of floating filth, but I am soon to do so. 'Tis a Sunday night, I should be with my tutors right now but instead they will find Momma dead in the hut and the sign a pirate has been there, and has no doubt taken me a prisoner. On a better note, I have learned I am not the only child to sit on this ship, the captain has a son that sits aboard, name be Jack Sparrow.

Momma would not want me with any of these pirates, not even the other child living aboard here. Even so, I must see to it that child knows he is not alone in being raised aboard a pirates ship. So for now, I bid you _adu_ while I go track down that child I need to befriend. Will write more later, until then, best of wishes and a love of all loves strong and a beauty.

…Later…...

Dear Diary,

'Tis said Jack Sparrow is to be a great pirate. I do not believe such nonsense. Nor shall I believe till it be seen with me own two eyes. 'Twas a pirate at heart, I am guessing you have come to realize. Jack is nothing of a pirate, he gets seasick still, he is always tired and cannot stand the taste of rum! Also, I fear his father is incapable of caring for Jack. He never leaves his quarters and I am afraid Jack himself has yet to see his own father while aboard this ship. I do know something though. Something very useful to pirates around this very world, filled with new worlds.

'Tis a secret leaving millions who have owned it before dead in the wakes of Davie Jones. How is it I came to learn such a secret? Two words: Jack Sparrow. He taught me of the secret, and I believe he only told me it so that when he was taken down that he would have someone to die with him, in knowledge of the same secret that led to both dooms. Either way, 'tis this secret that keeps me alive in this ship. 'Tis an old legend really, told to Jackie from 'is dad, Captain Teague, about Davie Jones. If ye ask me, Davie Jones ain't real, but all to their own. 'Tis the legend of why Davie Jones heart be in a chest, still beatin'. Jackie wasn't s'posed to tell me it, so hush hush about the details diary deary.

Love,

Pearl

Dear Diary,

I think back to when my momma sang to me the song, Livin' on a Prayer, and I thinks to meself, should I miss momma more than I do? Why do I not cry at the loss of my momma? My necklace be the answer to that, for I feel my momma's soul locked in the necklace she gave me the very mornin' she be killed, as though she knew it to happen. Captain Teague calls now, so for now, I bid you adieu again. ~P earl

Dearest Diary,

So lost, so alone, so scared. Without Momma I 'ave come to realize somethin's very wrong! Momma warned me about pirates, yet here I am—a pirate on none other than the infamous Captain Teague's ship. Wish I 'ad someone to talk to, but Jackie be ill and unable to talk. Don't ask me how he managed to get ill when no one else has been ill on ship and we've been at sea, all I know is he is and it's contagious!

Love and safe regards' to Momma's soul,

Pearl

Dear Diary,

Has been months since I last wrote in you. I 'ave good reason though! Captain Teague 'as me busy all day and all night! 'Pparently when your Father was a great threat to your captain it gets tricky working for 'im! See, my father be the very captain of the fastest ship to ride the high seas, the captain of none other than the Eclipse, a ship completely black, crew wore black and everything! When we were separated my Father gave my momma the necklace she gave me, he said it was going to be so she could be the only star in his Eclipse, as it was filled with sparkling gold. 'Tis all I 'ave left of Momma, and shall always be that way.

Jackie told me he wears something of his Momma's as well! 'Tis a broken bracelet he tied in 'is hair! So that's what that chain is! We are in seas near Germany, and I know this because Momma wanted me to live in Germany, so I am sailing over the route she took me to while we were in her tiny boat, Elune. Don't ask me why 'er boat be named Elune, but 'tis. We never lived in Germany as she wished, sadly, but I still learned the language and what the place looks like—sea and all! Captain Teague is impressed I know so well of Germany, he wants me to steer the ship while we are in routes of Germany, since I am his only crew member to know so much of it. Must go steer the ship. Bye for now, dear!

Love,

Pearl

Dear Diary,

I 'aven't written in this since I 'twas a twelve year old! Jackie and I be fourteen now, 'tis been years since I have last picked you up with something to say. I guess a pirate's life isn't as exciting and adventurous as 'I've read. Oh well, still is a fun thing to do. I hid a black pearl in Jackie's bed, for they 'ave started a rumor saying who ever finds the black pearl is the one Black Pearl, me, is in love with. So 't be Jackie then. Originally, 'twas to be hid for Captain Teague, so he be able to stop the rumors, but Jackie I truly feel for and I want to know first if we are only destined to be friends. What do ye thinks? Jackie love me or not? I guess we'll find out tomorrow, when I next see 'im. G'night, diary.

Love,

Pearl

Dear Diary,

Jackie is ignoring me, does he honestly believe the rumors true without consulting me? I went to ask him something and he walked away, I tried again and he did the same, we repeated this cycle till I gave in finally and said, "Jackie, if ye don't talk to me I'll jump off this ship and drown myself." And he said 'twas a great idea! That be the only thing he has said to me since last night, is he mad about the pearl? I shall jump the ship. For he acts like he hates me and I cannot bear the thought of that. Not all the rum in the world will be able to take my mind off of such things.

Love,

Pearl

Dear Diary,

Bet you thought 'twas to be my last entry last time, and to be honest so did I, but Captain Teague caught me and wouldn't allow me to jump the ship. He called me a suicidal chick that shouldn't be aboard 'is crew, but I'm secretly glad he stopped me from such a dissension. Jackie isn't talking to me, but I saw the concern when he saw me sitting on the side of the boat, the Misty Lady. 'Twas far too tempting to jump that I worry I am unfit for being above such a vast amount of water. Jackie must hate me about the black pearl, or is it something else?

Love as always,

Pearl

Dear diary,

Jackie can't hate me, I 'ave done nothin' wrong enough for 'em to 'ate me so much! I do not know if I wish to continue writing in this diary, for I am getting to that point in my life where I need to focus on what lies ahead of me instead of focusing on the past. This may be my last entry.

Love,

Pearl

Black Pearl, Black Pearl

Dear Diary,

I said I was done writing in here long ago, but Jackie…er, Jack as it be now, said I should continue so that when I die my story lives on. He made a deal with Davie Jones for 'is ship back. 'E renamed it the Black Pearl, after me… "Black Pearl". How did I earn my name "Black"? Well, I am cruel, black hearted, I wear all black, I ride an all-black ship, and I collect all black stuff…ect. So, that's all for now, I shall get a new journal to write more of my life's adventures. This is the last diary I shall show you until I be as dead as the souls in Davie Jones' locker.

Love,

Rose Mary

AKA

Black Pearl


End file.
